


Carta de Amor

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Implied Stalking, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Mason le escribe una carta de amor poco convencional a Julius, un joven por el que quedó encantado a primera vista..
Relationships: Mason Verger/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Carta de Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliasIsMyWaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasIsMyWaifu/gifts).



  
Diciembre 20 del 2020

  
Querido Julius,

  
Probablemente te estés preguntando quien en esta época de tecnología aún envía cartas en vez de e-mails?, pero siempre he pensado que las cartas escritas a mano tienen un halo de intimidad. Algo de mí llega hasta tí.

Seguramente te sorprenda saber quien es el autor de ésta misiva. No espero que comprendas mis razones. Con el tiempo lo entenderás . Puede ser que te sientas intimidado o puede ser que desees profundizar nuestro contacto. En cualquier caso debo advertirte que ésta no será la ultima vez que escuches de mí.

Debo decir que cuando te ví por primera vez no pense mucho en lo que me rodeaba en ese momento. Mi completa atención fue capturada por tus hermosos ojos calidos. Tu nariz coqueta adornada con esas deliciosas pecas. Tus labios generosos atrayendome con su delicado color y la curvatura de tu tímida sonrisa. Los angulos rectos de tu mandíbula; y continuaría hablando sobre tu cuerpo, pero creo que esos detalles los dejaré para otra carta más atrevida. No quiero asustarte con la intensidad de mis sentimientos.

Estoy seguro que notaste mi escrutinio, puesto que te sonrojaste seductoramente. Acaso no te diste cuenta de como me alteran tus miradas?. En ese momento eras todo lo que veía.

En este aburrido y monótono mundo, lleno de bellezas artificiales y falacias, logré encontrar algo puro y a la vez seductor.

Con ésta carta te envio un ramo de flores y chocolates que espero sean de tu agrado. 

Si deseas continuar cultivando la conección entre nosotros, solo debes dejar una de las flores en tu balcón. Será la señal que necesito para contunuar... . éste ritual de cortejo. Y si por el contrario, no estás interesado y no dejas ninguna flor entónces, bueno.. debo ser sincero contigo. No pienso rendirme y verás más seguido el auto negro que creías te seguía a todas lartes. Sí.. Soy yo. No me averguenza decir que persigo mis intereses con pasión y en éste momento eres lo que más me interesa, Chéri.

  
Me despido con un beso, que desearía poder depositar en el dorso de tu mano. 

  
Hasta muy pronto, adorable Julius. 

  
Pienso en tí.

  
M.V


End file.
